Chris Ayres
Christopher Owen Ayres (born in Richmond, Virginia) is an American voice actor, ADR Director, and Script Writer at Seraphim Digital and Sentai Filmworks for English versions of Japanese anime series. He has also been a voice actor for Funimation, OkraTron 5000 and New Generation Pictures. He got his start voice acting at ADV Films on Kino's Journey and is known for Mock Combat for Cosplay panels at anime conventions. He is known for voicing Frieza in the FUNimation dub of the Dragon Ball franchise, replacing Linda Young as of Dragon Ball Z Kai. Ayres won the 2012 Staff Choice Award for Best Male Vocal Performance in an Anime Title in a Supporting Role as Frieza in Dragon Ball Z Kai at 1st Annual BTVA Voice Acting Awards. Biography Chris is the older brother of Greg Ayres. Unlike Greg though, Chris has had more experience in terms of directing and writing and has even directed theater productions. Occasionally, his surname is listed as Ayers instead of Ayres; however this spelling is incorrect as his legal name is "Christopher Ayres". He voices Frieza in Dragon Ball Z Kai, and video games from the Dragon Ball franchise from 2010-onwards. He also voiced Frieza in the nineteenth Dragon Ball film, Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. He returns as Frieza in Dragon Ball Super. In 2017, Ayres revealed that he was going through ill health and that his understudy Daman Mills will voice Frieza for upcoming works on the condition should he be too ill to perform or something worse occur. In November 2019, it has been announced that Ayres recieved new lungs after his surgery. He is also known for voicing Garuga in Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie, and voicing Prince Soma in the Black Butler dub and has done voices in several Japanese anime films. Filmography Anime *''Gatchaman'' - Hontwarl Captain, Sub Captain Santo *''Megazone Twenty Three Part II'' - Rakko's Bud, Walla *''Sakura Diaries'' - Koji Akimoto *''One Piece ''- Johnny, Mr. 11 *''Peace Maker Kurogane'' - Keisuke Yamanami *''Kino's Journey'' - Bartender, Man A *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' - Atsunobu Hayashimizu *''Maburaho'' - Yukihiko Nakamaru *''Kita e...: Diamond Dust Drops'' - Joji Kurata *''Ou Dorobou Jing in Seventh Heaven'' - Maraschino *''Sgt. Frog'' - 3M *''Tactics'' - Hasumi Ryoukan *''Gantz'' - Kei Kurono *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' - Jin Uzuki *''Synesthesia'' - Dr. Namekawa *''Trinity Blood'' - Butler *''Speed Grapher'' - Choji Suitengu *''Chôjikû Yôsai Macross'' - Lynn Kalfun, Lynn Kaifun *''Ouran High School Host Club'' - Renge's Father *''Darker Than Black'' - Masashi Hitotsubashi *''Devil May Cry'' - Sid *''Ef: A Tale of Memories.'' - Hiro Hirono *''Xam'd: Lost Memories'' - Kisel-Ji *''Air Gear'' - Plugman, Okuhira, Potemkine *''Golgo 13'' - Dave McCartney *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' - Lt. General Raven *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' - Frieza *''Akame ga Kill!'' - Daidara *''DRAMAtical Murder'' - Bonjin *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' - Takeda Shingen *''Dragon Ball Super'' - Frieza Films *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' - Garuga / Yasha *''A Tree of Palme'' - Sawdust *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' - Sergei Ovchinnikov *''Initial D: Third Stage'' - Miki *''Mardock Scramble: The First Compression'' - Welldone the Pussyhand *''Broken Blade 1: The Time of Awakening'' - General True *''Broken Blade 2: The Path of Separation'' - General True *''Broken Blade 3: Scars From an Assassin's Blade'' - General True *''Broken Blade 4: The Land of Calamity'' - General True *''Gatchaman The Movie'' - Hontwarl Captain *''Gintama: The Movie'' - Kamui, Taizo Hasegawa, Tatsuma Sakamoto, Ner *''Sengoku Basara: The Last Party'' - Takeda Shingen *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' - Frieza *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' - Frieza Video Games *''The Last Remnant'' - Wagram *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' - Frieza *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' - Frieza *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' - Frieza *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' - Frieza *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' - Frieza *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' - Frieza *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' - Frieza Category:FUNimation voice actors Ayres, Chris